


Fairy Tail spankings

by Supenku



Series: Fairy Tail spankings [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Comedy, Cosplay, Disappointment, Dominance, Dominatrix, F/F, F/M, Magic, Masochism, Multi, Panties, Punishment, Sadism, Spanking, Summoning, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supenku/pseuds/Supenku
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Lockser, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser
Series: Fairy Tail spankings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113590
Kudos: 3





	Fairy Tail spankings

“ _I'_ _m sorry, my beloved Juvia, dear. I could not possibly lay my princely hand across your bottom in harm, no matter how much you desperately need your punishment._ ”

“ _Oh, Gray-sama!!”_

It seemed like just _yesterday_ that we (Gray-sama, his beloved Juvia, Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Master Makarov, Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, Gajeel, Cana, Levy, Laxus, the Thunder Legion, and a jealous blonde wench that I could not be bothered to remember the name of) were all on Tenrou Island together, but an _eternity_ since I had presented my bottom to my beloved Gray-sama to be punished for my failure to fulfill his deepest desires on that very same island. Despite being well aware that the only repentance for my shortcomings was to be spanked as hard as I deserved, he stayed his hand! Q-Quite clearly out of mercy for his precious Juvia. Still, despite knowing I should trust in his feelings, a heavy, grey cloud hung above my head while I sat at my table in the Fairy Tail guild. Thunder cracked above my dissatisfaction. Juvia _couldn’t_ be satisfied with any less than a good spanking to the rump! A rump adorned with, might I say, my _cutest_ pair of fullback, ice-blue lucky undergarments decorated with Gray-sama’s visage, worn underneath my comfortably long, darker blue dress with a slit on my left side to show off my blue Fairy Tail guild tattoo. Be that as it may, if not a spanking from _Gray-sama_ upon this posterior... then simply _whom_!?

Gray-sama was away on a mission today, which Juvia understands, but I cannot help but get antsy at this feeling. Frustration getting to me, I am far tempted to pull out chunks of my long, blue hair. Each second I go without punishment, the more _anguish_ I suffer! But as I accept that perhaps Gray-sama will not be the one... then maybe I should simply grit my teeth and ask from one of the others. I take a look around the guild hall, or what was left of it. We had only recently celebrated our reunion, and it already looks like things have returned to normal. Everyone was catching up, no fights were breaking out (yet) and people were having a good time. Those who weren’t here were simply away on missions to help restore the guild back to its former glory. Nevertheless, _someone_ here has to suffice.

As I look around the area, my eye lands on a possible candidate: Mirajane Strauss. Radiant and beautiful in her long red dress, she is an S-class wizard and the mother of our guildhall, being the one most (including myself) look to for guidance and the lifting of spirits. Perhaps _she_ would be perfect for the job? Resolving myself to ask, knowing this was for my sake and Gray-sama’s, I walk up to her.

“Ah, Juvia! Can I help you?” Her cheeriness is infectious, but at this time, I am simply immune.

“Mirajane, may Juvia ask for a favor?” I twiddled my fingers together in front of my sizely breasts, nervous at the prospect of asking someone who isn’t Gray-sama.

“Sure, what do you need?” Mira gave me her full attention. Her arms were under her very buxom breasts, barely held in place by her dress, as her long white hair runs over her shoulders.

“W-Well, you see..” I explained the situation thoroughly as she patiently listened.

“Oh, I see! Gray _would_ be very shy about that. But if you’re sure this is what you need, then I can assist you with this just this once.”

“You would?! Oh, thank you!” I am utterly delighted! My chance to atone, at last! As Mirajane steps away from the bar area and sits on one of the stools, I lay myself across her lap, pulling my dress up to assist however I can.

“Whoa, checkit out! Looks like Juvia’s gettin’ spank’d by Mira.” I could hear Alzack from down the row, sporting his normal cowboy attire.

“Dontcha be payin’ attention to _closely_ to that.” His lover, Bisca, responded with a look of frustration on her face.

“S-Sorry!” Alzack responded as Mirajane went back to her business.

“Anyway,” Mirajane resumed her business, pulling down my undergarments to expose my pale buttocks, ripe for the spanking. “Pay them no mind, I’m sure we can be done here quickly.”

“It’s perfectly fine.” I clear my throat. “I’m ready.”

“Good!” Mirajane raises her hand. “HAAAAHHH!!” She sends it speeding down.

**Pat.**

“Um, Mira?” My delight clears and a look of dissatisfaction grows in its place. Certainly, I was not expecting the raw brilliance of Gray-sama’s hand, but this was..

**Pat. Pat.**

“This is fun!” Mirajane giggles to herself as she pats across my bottom. Compared to much of what I’ve received in combat, this is nothing more than a feather pressing against me.

“I’m sorry, Mira, but this isn’t working!” I exclaim, stopping her hand in place.

“Oh. You _really_ want a spanking, don’t you?” Mirajane’s tone darkened.

“Y-Yes, that’s exactly what.. M-Mira!?” Before I know it, she is clad in red attire. _Very_ BDSM-esque attire (Not that Juvia is aware of what it looks like, nor imagine Gray-sama in it!) adorns her luscious body, and red spandex gloves form around her hands.

“Juvia. I can feel your resolve.”

“H-Huh? EEP! EEK! _EEEEP_!!” As if tackled by an army, a barrage of spanks are sent pummelling across my bottom, relentlessly giving me no mercy, like I had invited the wrath of an entire nation! 

“And more! And more! And _more_!!”

“Noooooooo!!” It is far too much to bear, and as my buttocks redden, I have no choice but to roll myself sideways away as quickly as possible, feeling the pain with each bump to my rump.

“Get _back_ here! I’m not done _yet_ !!” I can hear the Devil, herself, and her name is _Strauss._

“Juvia needs saving! GRAY-SAMAAAAAAA!!”

A brief moment of respite, and I’m able to cool my poor tush with my water make magic. I should count myself very fortunate that otherwise plot-irrelevant guild members could help her calm down. I felt like a _goner_ for a moment there. Still, as painful as the experience was, I can not help but remain unsatisfied. Rather than feeling like punishment for that _one_ misdeed, it felt like torture for all my _other_ misdeeds! What’s poor Juvia to do?

Just then, my gaze lays itself upon a very familiar face: the tall, long black-haired Gajeel Redfox. When I first joined the Fairy Tail guild after leaving the disbanded Phantom Lord guild, he was my closest companion (aside from Gray-sama, of course), having also left the guild at the time and needing somewhere to belong again. Perhaps he will listen to my plights? I walk up to ask him.

“Oh, Juvia. ‘Sup?” Gajeel asks, having been too focused(?) in conversation with Levy at the same table to notice what had happened before. As per usual, he is dressed wildly and his multiple piercings are prominently in display.

“Hello, Levy. Gajeel. Juvia hopes she’s not interrupting anything, but there is a favor I would like to ask.” I shyly ask, knowing full well what I am about to ask a close friend.

“Uh, sure? What is it?” Gajeel responds, very likely not used to this from me.

“You see,” I once again explain my situation, both Gajeel and Levy paying close attention.

“Um..” The shorter, similarly blue-haired Levy, currently bewildered, is left speechless. Gajeel, however..

“Geeheeheehee!” He laughs in his unique way, “So _that’s_ what it is, huh? Alright then, leave this to Gajeel!” He exclaims confidently, to my relief.

“You will? Juvia is very grateful!” My eyes shined like stars at this newfound opportunity. Finally, Juvia’s mind will be put at ease!

“Go ‘head and bend over this table.” Gajeel and (reluctantly) Levy move themselves out of the way, and I take this chance to bend over as instructed. As I pull my dress out of the way, I’m left with a slight sting. Clearly, Mirajane’s horrific attack had not fully worn off, despite the healing properties of my water make magic. Perhaps it was more of a phantom pain? Regardless, I was nervous, but ultimately glad to have this chance. I shyly look over my shoulder towards Gajeel, but my eyes widen at a horrifying sight.

“Iron Dragon’s Paddle!” A large, iron paddle forms from his hand, encompassing more than double the width of my bottom. My heart of hearts is telling me to run, _run_ from this madman! But I know deep down that I must endure this. For Gray-sama’s sake! I close my eyes and brace myself for the relentless strike.

“ _Gajeel_!” As shocked as I was, Levy shouts uncharacteristically loud for as quiet as she usually was.

“Guh!” Gajeel’s hand-paddle stops from landing on my rump and he turns towards Levy.

“That’s way too far! You’ll break Juvia with that!” Levy protests.

“Nah, Juvia’s a strong girl. She can take it.” Gajeel insists.

“Um..” I remain at a loss for words.

“Here, I’ll show you how to do this right.” Levy, assured of herself, moves herself forward, causing Gajeel to step away, adjusts her reading glasses, brushes down her own long dress, slips my undergarments down, and pulls her hand back.

“L-Levy,” I have tears in my eyes. _I_ may know Gajeel, but Levy knows _me_ ! She knows _exactly_ what to do and do this rig-

“Solid Script..” Levy’s fingers flick in the air, and suddenly a large shadow envelopes me. My eyes, once filled with tears of joy, lose all sense of hope within an instant. There before the vulnerable Juvia was the word “SPANK”, formed from Levy’s hand in a long solid script. Longer than I am tall. “This should suffice!” Appearing in slow motion before my eyes, her hand comes crashing down on a reddened bottom that may well look like a fly before the large swatter.

“G.. Gray-sama-”

**WHA-POW!!!**

After being smote with the spank of a goddess, I put my poor tushy through another round of water make healing magic. Once again, as I rub my possibly scarred bottom, I am left more anxious than relieved. “Poor Juvia might never get the relief she desires,” Tears form back in my eyes. No longer are they of joy or terror, but of hopelessness. Juvia _needs_ this relief! I.. I’ll even take it from my rival in love, Lucy Heartfilia if it’ll hel-

I stop that thought in its tracks and glance over towards the blonde wench in question. She’s by herself, reading one of her books, at her table. Her hair is tied in pigtails, and her cleavage is exposed without a care in the world. As much as I scorn her for daring to challenge me for the heart of Gray-sama, I suppose I do consider her a friend. And maybe a spank from a rival in love, and a friend dear to me, is just what I need. Plus, she always carries that whip to her side. She _must_ have experience with this!

I walk myself over to Lucy at a brisk pace, to her surprise. “O-Oh, hello, Juvia! Can I help you?” She asks, putting on a very convincing smile for her rival in _love_.

I clear my throat. “Juvia is willing to put a cease fire! A-And to submit myself to your humiliation!” Exclaiming my thoughts and putting my pride on the line, I turn around, move my underwear down, and touch my toes. “Please spank me!”

“...” A deafening silence fills the area between us, until an eternity later when the silence is broken. “HUH!?!? You want me to do WHAT!?!?!”

The shout sends shivers straight up my back. But I continue the pressure. “I-I’m serious!” I turn myself back towards Lucy and bow my head down, my hands touching my thighs. “I need you to spank me, Lucy Heartifilia!”

She’s left astonished, clearly not expecting as much from a rival. _Clearly_ , she underestimates me. “You _need_ me to, huh?”

“Mm!” I continue to hold my bow. As long as she can be convinced to go through with this, I will not leave my bow until the deed is done. I would not dare stand up straight now-

**Thud!**

“AIEEK!” I jolt back up and clench my buttocks, feeling an unfamiliar pain between my cheeks. Looking over my shoulder, I find a sandal lodged there.

“Ha-ha! Right on target, Happy! Up high!” Over at a stool near the bar, the cruel, pink haired Natsu is seen joyously holding a hand up towards his friend.

“Aye! Nice job, Natsu!” His friend, a small, winged blue cat named Happy, meets Natsu’s hand with his, bringing about a cruel high five at my expense.

“H-How dare..” I unlodge the sandal from my tushy with a **pop** and toss it aside.

Lucy sighs. “I’ll have to give Natsu a good talking to later. Anyway,” She turns back towards me, “You weren’t serious at all about wanting me to spank you, were you-?”

My bottom returns to being flaunted in front of Lucy’s face.

“Wait, you _were_!?”

“Mm!”

Peeking over to Lucy, she has placed her right palm on her face and is shaking her head back and forth. “If I’m being honest, I’m not sure I could spank _any_ of my friends here. In fact, I think _I’ve_ been more of a spanking target here.” She starts to mumble. “Including from you,”

“Juvia understands,” I say, downtrodden but understanding, not hearing a word of what she mumbled.

“Oh! But even though _I’m_ not comfortable with it, I think I know _someone_ who could help!”

“You do?” I turn and see Lucy pulling out one of her celestial keys: a weapon befitting a celestial mage.

“Mmhmm! Open, Gate of the Maiden: Virgo!” As if done a thousand times before, she effortlessly strikes a pose to summon a familiar spirit from her key. 

Barely a moment later, a woman with short, pink hair, dressed in a frilly maid outfit appears. “Is it time for punishment, Princess?” She asks, leaving me a sense of deja vu.

Lucy sits herself back down. “This time, you’re right. It’s time to punish-!”

Virgo gasps and, within a split second, has herself propped over Lucy’s lap. “I’ve got my lacy unmentionables stacked from top to bottom, Mistress!” She exclaims, holding the back of her skirt up to expose very raunchy, pink panties, frilled with white lace.

“Not punishment for _you_!” Lucy shouts, as if reenacting a comedy routine.

“Actually,” I speak up before explaining the situation to Virgo.

“Oh, I see. That will be simple enough.” Virgo turns to Lucy. “Is this okay, Princess?”

“I don’t really get it, but sure.” Lucy had listened to my full story and, of course, cannot grasp just how important this is to me. Simply no wonder she’s not worthy of my Gray-sama! 

Set to prove myself, I return to touching my toes. “Juvia is ready, Virgo!”

“Right!” A glint in her eye, she spares no hesitation in giving my bottom many trained spanks, focusing her hand across each cheek with considerable strength and precision.

“Nngh! Hnngh! Mmgh!” Keeping my toes held firm, I feel the sting on each section of my skin, clearly under the mercy of someone who had been waiting for this for a long time now. But something was missing.

“And the finisher!” Virgo exclaims with glee as brings her hand across my rump once more.

**Smack!**

“AIEEK!” Truly, it was a valiant effort. I could feel her power behind every smack. But for reasons I cannot explain, it is not enough. “I hate to ask considering all you have done, but could you possibly make your spanks... _bigger_ ?” 

“Bigger, you say? I certainly know the solution for this.” Virgo bows once and slowly begins to transform herself. I had only _heard_ about this transformation of her’s, but supposedly at one point she was instructed to act as a very big maid for a sleazebag, towering over any of the guild members. It would certainly get the job done. But nevertheless, I can not help but cower. Lucy appears to be doing the same.

“O-Oh wow,” I do everything I can to strengthen my resolve. This might just be _exactly_ what I need, after all! Virgo _was_ very close, afterall. I’m sure _this_ will do it!

“Princess, I’m going to go all out. Make sure you keep yourself safely away.” Virgo proclaims to her celestial mistress.

“O-Oh, okay,” She responds, backing herself away slowly.

“Now, brace yourself, Juvia!” With all the force of a two-ton punch, she sends her hand towards my bottom.

I brace myself for the inevitable collision.

“...”

Only for it to stop dead in its tracks.

“Huh?” Juvia is left dumbfounded.

“H-Huh?” Lucy is left dumbfounded.

“It looks as though my time is up. I bid you farewell.” Virgo states before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

“...”

“...”

“Well. That was kind of disappointing. I think.” Lucy finally states.

“Y-Yes.” I respond, slowly pulling my undergarments back up.

“Uh.. Talk to you later?”

“Y-Yes.”

With that diversion out of the way, I start to feel desperate in looking for _someone_ to relieve me of this anxiety. Maybe, perhaps, if I choose one randomly, I will find someone able to fulfill this dream? I close my eyes and search the room. 

Someone... 

Anyone… 

A few moments later, I open my eyes and they lay on my new target.

Spiked up blonde hair, a lightning shaped scar over his right eye, and a pair of headphones over his ears; the S-class wizard Laxus Dreyar is keeping to himself. As much as I would like to leave him to his devices, I must admit that he could empathize with my cause. Not long after I joined, he had staged his own revolt in this very guild, and was driven to be exiled. Yet, despite all that, he came to our rescue, knowing he wasn’t welcomed back, when he could have abandoned us to our fate. Perhaps this is fate, afterall! I walk up to him and attempt to get his attention, hearing the small sounds of intense music from his headphones.

“Um, Laxus?”

Without turning my way, he responds in a low growl. “No.”

“Oh. Okay.”

My disappointment hitting me a second time in a row now, I feel myself running out of options before finally realizing the perfect person for the job was here all along:

Legendary. Powerful. Beautiful. Words befitting a most powerful member of our guild: Erza Scarlet. Quite honestly, I am not sure how I didn’t think of her before. My loss against her when teamed with Lisanna back at the island _was_ a devastating blow to my pride. However, we were able to team up against the wizard Meredy of the enemy guild when my beloved’s life was on the line. I take a deep breath and settle it in my mind. Erza.. You may very well be my last hope. This is for my sake, and for Gray-sama’s!

“Um, Erza?” I ask, walking up to the woman with long, scarlet hair covering her right eye and a fierce determination. Matching such determination is a silver plated armor top and gauntlets with a blue skirt that reaches almost to her knees. Below is a firm pair of black boots, perfect for stomping out her foes.

“Ah, Juvia. Have you been keeping up your training?” She asks inquisitively. My defeat has yet to leave her mind, though that is apt of her.

“Y-Yes, but I’ve actually come with a request!” Changing the topic as quickly as possible, I explain my situation. Again. _Juvia hopes this does not become a habit._

“Oh, I see. So you simply need your punishment fulfilled.” Erza understands right away.

“Yes! Juvia _needs_ it!” My eyes glow like the stars above, surpassed only by Gray-sama’s radiance!

“Out of curiosity, have you asked Master Makorov already?”

“Well..”

“ _Here, Juvia! I’ll show you a punishment deserving of the name Fairy Tail!_ ” _He proclaims, enlarging to the size of the guild hall, readying a hand larger than life. Enough to crush my bottom... and my_ self _._

_“Juvia is very afraaaaaiiiiiddddd!!!”_

“Safe to say, Juvia is a little nervous to ask him.” I laugh nervously to myself.

“Very well then. I won’t ask why you won’t put your trust in the Master. I do have one stipulation if I am to take up this role.” She declares.

“Oh! I’m prepared for anything!” I declare in return, desperate to take whatever I can to ensure my punishment is fulfilled.

“Very well then.” A glint and smirk forms on her face and suddenly, before I can even react, I am left stripped out of my outfit and fit into a new one of her choosing. The audience around us looks in awe of my new attire.

“This looks rather..” Atop my head is a lace headdress, which I have often seen on maids. In place of Juvia’s beautiful dress, I am wearing a petite, white apron. My bra is long gone, so I am left covering my breasts with my hands pushing against the fabric. My lower half isn’t much better. My Gray-sama adorned panties, tucked away with the rest of my clothing, is replaced by a rather small pair of blue underwear, matching my hair. Juvia can barely keep it above my bottom without it seeping between my tushy. Just to add to the provocative nature, my attire is finished out by long, black stockings with a blue band around my thighs. _So embarrassing,_

“There, now, it looks perfect. My turn!” Erza takes a short breath in. “ _Requip_!” Within an instant, her own attire is replaced by a suit that Juvia can only describe as matching a lion tamer’s. Tight, black leather pants clasp her waist, and a very flashy red top sporting the name “SCARLET” fit over her, exposing much of her cleavage. A black top hat finishes her suit. In her hand is a whip that she snaps across the ground before her, sending a shiver up my back.

“A-Are you planning to use-”

“Certainly.” She speaks before I can finish. “If we are to instill the punishment you require, I must give this my all.”

“R-Right!” I am mildly scared and still embarrassed, but I must show courage! This can only turn out well after so many tries, after all! Readying myself, I discard my lingering shame and bend for the Mistress.

“Very well. Let us _begin_!” I can hear her aggression and determination as she sends the first whip across my bottom.

“EEP!” I feel the sting cause me to jolt up ever so slightly. Tightening my fists, Juvia ignores the feeling of breaking skin and readies for the next strike.

“HAH!” Another whip strike, another blow.

“AIEEP!” I yelp, feeling another section of my tushy sting.

“Discipline! Discipline! DISCIPLINE!” Erza strikes continuously using the whip, splitting the small underwear apart in no time.

“For Gray-samaaa~!” I throatly declare, finally realizing the satisfaction I deserved!

Only a few moments later.

“I think Juvia will be fine with- EEK!” Though I feel I have had enough, another strike plants itself through my torn panties and across my fanny regardless.

“Juvia, I hope you realize I have only begun this process. Now watch me at my true strength! For your punishment! And for _Fairy Tail_!” She raises her whipping arm high in the air.

“Oh no.”

Time seems to stop around me, as if my brain is rejecting the reality that I am about to receive enough whippings to turn a steel wall into _rubble_. And I have not a doubt in my mind Erza was _fully_ capable of such a task. Juvia cannot help but shudder at such a thought. But once that shudder wakes my body, reality sets in.

**WHAPWHAPWHAPWHAPWHAPWHAPWHAPWHAPWHAPWHAPWHAPWHAP..!**

“EEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!” This butt, jiggling and reddening wildly against the smacks, has endured Mirajane’s sadistic cruelty, Levy’s goddess-like might, and a couple other events best left forgotten, lest absolute disappointment adds to my current feelings. But what this tushy of Juvia’s is experiencing as of now can only be described as an endless abyss of punishment. One more strike would surely finish it for good-

**SMACK!**

The hall seemed to shake around me. Or perhaps my body has grasped that my butt has reached the breaking point. Feeling my vision fade to black, I hear one more phrase from my cold, cruel, sadistic, _evil_ assailant:

“I only hope my punishment has served to put your mind at ease, Juvia. Now, in the name of Erza Scarlet, through the justice of my whipping, grow ever stronger!”

“Another mission in the bag.” I return from my long mission, having claimed my award back at the client’s place, and sit myself at the guild hall. Chuckling lightly, I find myself glad I managed to return in one piece, with none of my clothes gone this time-

“Hey, Gray, your clothes.” Cana brings up.

“Gah!” I look down in shock as I’m only in my navy blue boxer shorts. Ugh, this habit just won’t _ever_ go away! I need to get out and get my clothes back-

Unable to concentrate on that for long, I see a familiar face with long, blue hair, limp over my direction in her usual blue dress. An incredibly large, dark rain cloud seems to drift over her head inside the building somehow. “Gray-samaaaaaa,” Juvia looks like she was put through the ringer, as if she was jumped by several crazed, ultra powerful thugs.

“Wh-What the hell happened!?” Shocked by what I see, I’m left with no choice but to catch her as she falls into my arms.

“Gray-sama. Juvia is so glad to see Gray-sama is here.” She exhaustedly says in relief, I think.

“Who did this to you?” I grimace, wanting to ensure whoever did this to my comrade gets what they deserve.

“The Guild members were trying to help me. If Gray-sama wouldn’t spank Juvia..” She trails off.

“ _Spank_ you? W-Wait.” A flashback to Tenrou Island pops back into my mind. “You mean that time before!? You’re still thinking about _that_!?”

“Uh-huh. B-But instead of relief, Juvia could only feel pain and disappointment.” She starts to blubber and sob as she looks into my eyes.

“Well, yeah, it’s not like it would actually hel- Hey, what are you doing!?” Having left my arms, I see her slump over my lap, exposing her ass through lifting her dress and pushing down her underwear. Couldn’t tell what was on the back, but it wasn’t my business. What’s more important is just how fiery red it is. And.. is that a sandal print?

“You must be the one to do it! Juvia cannot bear the thought any longer of going without punishment!” She pleads, insisting that it must be me.

“I told you already I’m not into this kinda thing-”

“ _Please_!”

I sigh to myself. She’s been suffering all this time, huh? It _is_ partially my fault she got into that mess in the first place, so maybe this one time.. “Alright, alright. If it has to be me.. Well, let’s just take care of this, first.” _It’s for a comrade and a friend._ I place a palm against my fist. “Ice Make: Glove!” A small, glove shaped block of ice forms on my outstretched hand. The chill is nothing I’m not already used to, and I knew it’d help here. Slowly, I move it just over her butt, watching it chill back to normal.

“Mm, that feels so good on Juvia’s tushy, Gray-sama~.” She squeaks in delight, wiggling her hips.

“Y-Yeah, whatever.” I turn my face away, absolutely not blushing as I let the red of her cheeks chill back into a complexion that matched the rest of her pale skin.

“Juvia thinks that should be good now.” She remarks, swinging her legs up and down.

“If you think so,” I let the ice shatter from my hand, feeling it quickly melt and dry. With that done, I ready myself. “Are you sure you want me to go through with this?”

“Juvia is sure.” She responds confidently.

I’ve never spanked anyone before. And I never thought I would go through with spanking a teammate, either. Still, she put herself on the line for her ideals, and I can’t fault her on that. This one time, I’ll give her what she needs. “Hngh!” The first swat lands right across her ass.

“Mmph!” Her body reverberates in place, as if hitting a rock against a pond. 

That was harder than I expected to spank to be, and that was a pretty intense reaction on her part. _Maybe that was enough._ I run my fingers over her head to calm her down-

“Harder, Gray-sama.” She says, instantly stopping my hand. “But please keep petting Juvia’s hair~.”

“Uh, okay.” I go back to petting her hair as I raise my hand yet again, this time giving her butt an even harder spank.

“ _Ahn_! You’re doing it, Gray-sama~!” She wiggles her hips again in anticipation. I’m really not sure what this is doing for her to help, but guess Juvia just works differently than I do. “Keep going!”

“Alright then!” I spank again! Then again! Then _again_!

“Mmph! Ahn! _Kyahn_ ~!” She sounds so happy compared to only a few minutes ago.

Panting a little in exhaustion, I wipe the sweat from my brow. “I think I can give one more good one. Are you fine with that, Juvia?” I raise my arm as high as possible.

“Please do! Give Juvia the satisfaction she deserves, Gray-sama!”

“Here goes!” With a resounding smack, my hand strikes her reddened bottom, which jiggles in place, causing her to scream out.

“ _Thank you, Gray-sama_!!!” Her legs kick up and down.

I take a deep breath. “You’re welcome, I guess?” I wave my hand, stinging from all that I put her through. It must have hurt _me_ more than it hurt _her_. Not sure how that one works.

She pushes herself up and hugs me across my neck, planting a kiss on my cheek. Her bare butt sitting on my lap. “T-Thank you,”

“You already said that.” I remark, still not sure how exactly that helped. But I s’ppose if it did, it did.

“Whoa, didn’t think he had it in him!” “A very picturesque piece, indeed!” “I am very proud, Gray!” “Gray’s a weirdo, isn’t he, Happy?” “Aye, sir!”

The crowd around us starts speaking up. Suddenly I’m more embarrassed than when I realized most of my clothes were gone. 

_Wait._

Most of my clothes are _still_ gone.

“A-Anyway, I need to pick up some things outside-”

**Cling.**

“Please let go of me.” I ask politely, feeling two sets of fingers grip me like a viper.

“Never~.” Juvia says with a wink and a smile.

I sigh. I’ll get my clothes back. Eventually.


End file.
